Girl Saves Boy: Cinderella
by Cilverstar
Summary: What happens when the heroes are in trouble? The heroines step up...and the heroes find out what we've known for a while now “guys always underestimate girls.” Even if they're accomplished kunoichis in a village full of ninjas. -first story: Cinderella
1. The Aspiration

_Girl_ Saves **Boy**

What happens when the heroes are in trouble? The heroines step up...and the heroes find out what we've known for a while now "guys always underestimate girls," Even if they're accomplished kunoichis in the village full of ninjas. -first story: Cinderella

Disclaimer: 'Cinderella' belongs to Walt Disney Music, The Cheetah Girls. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

First Story: **_Cinderella_**

I loved him.

He knew. But he left anyways.

I'll come back he promised. That much I knew, this was his home after all. And as stated above, I loved him.

Maybe you'll be strong enough to accompany me on shorter missions he laughed. This irked me. He always looked down on me. For good reason probably. It was mostly him that put his life on the line trying to protect me from whatever was making me cry. He had done so since the early days of our childhood.

I'll wait for you then. He knew that, but I said the words anyways. Everything always seemed so much more concrete that way. Besides, with him, you could never really depend on what you thought he felt like.

So those were his parting words. Maybe you'll be strong enough... I felt the underlying meaning in that sentence, and that laughed that followed it. He was telling me that he'd always have to protect me, that I was going to be a burden if I followed him. Not that I had the skills to track him to his teacher's place anyways. That was the hard part, angry that he said those things but so aggravating when I knew it was true. I couldn't do anything to help him except offer him emotional support and even those times were rare. He had so much confidence in himself and his skills. He'd be even more so after his training.

For now, I could do nothing. Say nothing. When I watched his fast retreating form, not looking back of course, I was useless to him. I had nothing to offer him but my love. But when I walked away from the front gates, not looking back of course, I knew I would get stronger.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody to come set me free

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh no will survive

Unless someone's on my side

Don't wanna be

No, no, no one else,

I'd rather rescue m y s e l f.

* * *

Author's Note 

I've started another story even though I haven't updated my other fanfics in ages. XP It's not really one of those oneshot songfics because I don't really like those. The idea of it was all my own but in my searching for a title I stumbled upon several AMVs (hooray for anime music videos!) I loved the Sakura ones using this song and I felt it it fit her perfectly. The titile for the general theme of it, Girl Saves Boy, is from Shoujo Beat magazine. The article was in Cultures & Trends and named Heroines in Peril:Shojo babes turn the tables by Shaeono K. Garrity. The particular section that caught my attention was Girl Saves Boy. "  
This is a much less common scenario in shojo manga. Sure, shojo heroines often 'save' a guy they like by lending moral support...But only occasionally does a girl get to physically swoop down and rescue her crush from certain death..." I'm thinking of doing a side thing to this, also inspired by the same article, the section being Girl Saves Girl. "Fortunately, there will always be those heroines who go above and beyond to defend the sisterhood." Hopefully I can keep this short story 'short' although that rarely succeeds.Enjoy! Oh, and please reviewflames will be used to make ramen


	2. The Return

_Girl_Saves **Boy**

* * *

_**Cinderella:**_

__

_**The Return  
**_

The spiky black-haired boy walked towards the giant wooden doors of Konoha. After an absence of three years he had finally returned to his old village. He paused before the doors, thinking of the people behind them. That idiot who had finally been able to keep up with him, his teacher who was his equal now..and the girl he vowed to protect. Hmph, at least now, he was strong enough to erase the malevolence that she always seemed to lure in. Thinking of that he laughed, it was entirely her fault for being so pure and naïve, such a perfect prey for a predator. Well, even if she was too weak to look after herself, he'd do the job. Smiling, he pushed forward the doors for that dazzling smile that he knew was waiting for him.

Footsteps barely touched the ground, hardly leaving even a shadow on the hard soil. Although a crowd was jostling and shuffling around her, the girl flitted in and out of spaces no one noticed. A small boy, also running with a jug full of water collided with a man pushing an apple cart. At the exact same moment, the lithe form settled down to earth then rotated with impossible speed before leaping back up into the sky, conveniently catching the jug as well as a few stray apples. "Thanks nee-chan!" The girl flashed a smile and waved before become a blur of pink once more, turning back to wave once more when the apple seller called out. "Thank you Sakura-san!" 

I saw her first, talking to the guards when her head suddenly snapped up. My eyebrow raised, usually she didn't notice my presence until I was right behind her, and sometimes not even then. I frowned slightly, she had cut her formerly flowing, cherry blossom hair. She slowly turned towards me her mouth parted slightly. I was distorted momentarily by the new emotion in her eyes. It was so unfamiliar on her, but I thought it was confidence and strength. That flashed past her eyes before my attention was claimed by her face. It was lit up by a glowing smile and she threw herself at me. Laughing, I grabbed her before she reached me and she looked up, reproachful. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I'm back."

Market day really was good exercise for reflexes I noted with satisfaction as I walked towards the gates of Konoha. I use to watch the door every day but less and less with time. After all, I had more important things to occupy my attention, such as exhaustion after my meetings with Tsunade-sama. Today, she instructed me to receive the guards' report on traffic coming in and out of Konoha. Sometimes I swear she was trying to torture me. Traffic? On market day? With all the traders with their wares slipping through every minute? All the better practice for memorizing techniques she says. Shaking my head, I greeted the doorkeepers and started asking for the day's account before my senses screamed. I stood frozen, for half a second, while my brain did the same. I raised my head, wondering if the chakra pattern coming off the figure behind me was truly him. But when I met his eyes, I knew it wasn't with the same eyes that looked at him three years ago. I didn't have to worry about him when he went on B ranked missions and I stayed behind, or when he protected me from some assassin after my life. I had cut my hair too, I had originally grew it out for him, but it got in the way of training. However, these thoughts only existed for a minute in my head. Right now, all that mattered was having him back. With that, I smiled and ran to meet him. He stopped me before I reached him, laughing. He rarely smiled or laughed to anyone else and I knew I could've avoided his grasp but I felt so fortunate to be the girl that he smiled at. He held me close and I heard him announce his return. I peeled away to look up at his face. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun!"

No, I guess he really never told me that he loved me. But the rest of the village couldn't care less. To them, Sasuke-kun was always cold, short, apathetic. So they were constantly astonished by his affection towards me. They gasped at every laugh I pulled from him, every smile he threw my way. I felt almost smug of course. My girlfriends regularly told me that I must be a miracle worker, for when Sasuke-kun smiled, it changed his entire face. A face he seldom showed to anyone else. Mine, just for me. I'd try to tell them that I was only his childhood friend but they brushed it off, 'just _knowing_ that he loved me back.' Which, with Sasuke-kun, was always much too hard to tell. I'd like to say that he loved me, that I believed it with my entire body and soul, but I'd be lying. He's black onyx eyes betrayed nothing but the tenderness a brother feels for a sister. I loved him, I've been doing so for a while now, so that was enough. For him, it was too.

At first Sasuke-kun was always so distant, too distant to register in my thoughts. You know how there's some people that you could've known for months, years but never really exist in your world? Sasuke-kun, at first, was one of those people. I wasn't a very good kunoichi. Not as bad as Naruto obviously. I was excellent at memorizing and studying and not bad at genjutsu and chakra manipulation. The taijutsu and the ninjutsu was beyond me though. I was on a basic mission with my team, Sasuke and Naruto. They seemed to be arguing and yelling all the time, Naruto doing most of the yelling. It was a common, introductory mission. Nothing could go wrong, it was ridiculously simple. All you needed to do was follow simple clues that led to a flag, which you brought back while avoiding the harmless traps along the way. It was the most single _**frightening**_ thing I'd ever been through back then. There had been skilled chunin level ninjas from a rival village waiting for us, replacing the benign traps with lethal ones. Sasuke and Naruto had basically pulled us through, Sasuke had the skills and Naruto most of the raw power. I remember getting injured badly and my tears coming down in torrents. Sasuke had held me for most of the trip, while I shivered against him. The only thing I did was run when they told me to, stumbling until Kakashi-sensei grabbed me. I had recited, in my incoherent state as best I could, the situation at hand. He had immediately disappeared into the forest. The seconds stretched to the point where they seemed like hours. Finally I heard footsteps and I staggered awkwardly up and saw the boys coming towards me. "My boys' as I like to call them now. Sasuke and Naruto were both covered in scratches, smirking and grinning triumphantly. Kakashi-sensei walked behind him, giving commands to his radio. I ran towards them, or tried to. Before I could fall, Sasuke caught me expertly and gently told me to sleep. In the midst of all the chaos, that simple instruction melted away all my fear and I smiled at him before finally giving away into slumber.

Sakura had been my friend I suppose, for a long time. I'm not sure if friend is the best word to fit our relationship. I had always been a protector for her and she loved me. It made me nervous and comforted at the same time when her love was mentioned so I avoided it that subject as much as necessary. Whenever I looked at her, a smile would just appear on my face. My heart is constantly clouded with confusion. The only time when it clears is when Sakura's in danger. Then, my heart and my mind act together, a momentary truce almost, for her safety. People believe that the heart is easily broken, a fragile, delicate thing. But it never is. When you go through anguish or pain it only hardens your heart. The only thing that breaks is your mind. My heart is held together firmly, by her love and his friendship. Not that I'd need to protect Naruto. I had never acknowledged Sakura much in our academy days. She was weak at everything except tests and illusion type techniques. The first day that I really started seeing her was that mission. When the traps drew blood from her, I felt anger, so strong a fire burning in my chest. When I saw her cry, I immediately felt the need to comfort her and had involuntarily pulled her close. Strange, how a girl I had never noticed before was able to provoke so strongly a desire to protect and defend. When that surprisingly powerful idiot and I walked out and she looked up at us, my heart caught in my throat. She was exhausted of course, so she fell asleep as soon as I told her. Supporting her small body, glossy rose colored tresses draping over my arm, I knew I had to guard her with everything I had. 

When I was just a little girl

My mama used to tuck me into bed 

And she'd read me a story

It always was about a princess in distress 

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the g l o r y 

* * *

Author's Note

First off, huge thanks to kumori dokuro for this story's first review and for kumori's general support, especially with my other story 'History Doesn't Always Repeat Itself' thankyouVeryMuch ) 

The return is obviously referring to the fact that Sasuke just came back. At first. Because I was just planning to write about him coming back but then I switched it to webpage format and realized that I wrote so little! It was only one page on print format too and I don't like tiny chapters. (I have a disease, I think its OCD. I still think it's too short) Tiny chapters seem like the author's slacking off WHICH I usually do but thats besides the point. So I kept writing and I realize that that title could also be interpreted as the return of memories. So I guess it all came together nicely. Btw I sincerely hope you know which point of view is Sasuke's and which is Sakura's...I'd be a failure of an author I couldn't manage that xP Oh and Sakura's POVs are longer, because its all about the girl. Naturally. (I did give up on adding -kun to Sasuke's name constantly)

This is a totally off note but I've been obsessed over vampires since Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino and most recently the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. Because vampires are just so awesome. (Obviously) I wanted to write a fanfic about vampires but decided reluctantly not do, since it'd be influenced way too much by Twilight. A note for all the people out there, go read Vampire Knight, Bloody Kiss, Vampire Kisses, Chibi Vampire, Thousand Years of Snow, Twilight and its sequels, New Moon and Eclipse. (Edward and Alice Cullen are awesome and not just because of their taste in cars. Which is also awesome. I love the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and Porsche 911 Turbo to death. And I'm not a mad car enthusiast either)


	3. The Realization

_Girl_ Saves **Boy**

**_Cinderella_**

_**The Realization**_

'Whoa! Damn, you're back." "Naruto!" I reprimanded. "Geez, he's your teammate." Naruto looked at me from the corner of his eye for a minute, contemplating answering back. Then thinking the better of it shut his mouth and promptly declared that his rival had to buy ramen for everyone. I giggled, knowing that Naruto wouldn't argue with me now, not if he valued his life. Maybe I have become more like Tsunade-sama I mused. As we walked towards the ramen shop, I caught Kakashi's questioning look. I chewed my lip, then shook my head ever so slightly. Not yet. I wanted him to protect me, just for a little while longer.

I smirked at Naruto, giving him my usual 'I'm-way-more-awesome-than-you' look. It never failed to rankle him even though I was fully aware he could take me on in an equal fight now. Sakura, of course, never failed to scold Naruto for arguing or fighting with me. But I frowned slightly when Naruto didn't reply at once, and instead looked at Sakura for a moment, as if weighing his luck. Then, apparently deciding that the cons were more important than the pros, he stayed quiet. I grew more uneasy when I caught a glance exchanged between Sakura and Kakashi. Well, it's obvious that something must of changed in the three years I was gone, but just how much?

We walked out of the ramen shop when Sasuke told me that he wanted to see how strong the others had become, which was his way of saying he wanted to visit them. I smiled and started saying of course. I only reached the start of 'course' when the radio piece in my ear started shouting SAKURA. I started then groaned silently when the voice finished yelling my name and now was demanding where the hell I was. Only then I realized, with sinking feelings, that I had completely and totally forgot about Tsunade-sama's task for me. 'Sorry Sasuke-kun, you go ahead,' I apologized. 'I have something to do." I started running towards the hokage's office, feeling Sasuke's gaze burning into my back. I winced slightly, I knew that my actions would raise some questions. I almost started to increase my speed and become the blur I usually was when I felt his presence behind me. Inwardly, I cursed. Obviously I couldn't act any different from what I was before. And before, I couldn't feel his presence unless he wanted his presence to be felt. So I couldn't look back, nor alter my speed. Not without Sasuke bringing on the Spanish Inquisition. Not if I wanted to be protected just a little bit more.

I wondered how the other three man teams of our beginning days were doing. I asked Sakura about it, knowing she'd come visit with me. I almost didn't believe it when she told me that she had something to do. Did things really change so much? She use to have nothing important to do, at least "nothing as important as being with Sasuke-kun!" On an impulse, I started tracking her as she ran. She didn't appear to notice me, and her running was as slow as ever. Still, I couldn't shake off the feeling I had. And I couldn't get the image of her eyes out of my head. Authority, strength, intensified until they were burning...

Finally I let out a breath of relief as the presence behind me at last stopped and changed its course. I immediately adjusted my speed to suit me and in no time at all reached the 5th hokage's office. I knocked, then opened the door to see my teacher for the past three years. I still remember the day I applied for apprenticeship under her. I had only one thought in my head at the time. I wanted to be able to protect my precious ones. I didn't want to rely on them anymore, I had to find my own strength. And I think I was able to. Tsunade-sama had regarded me for a second before agreeing. Later, she told me that she liked the look in my eyes. Apparently it was the ability to withstand hard work. Slave driver. "Do you have the traffic report?" I nodded, then began to rant off a list of traders, ninjas, and the villages they were from as Shizune scribbled furiously on a scroll. Tsunade-sama smirked when I listed Sasuke's name among the list of ninjas who had gone into Konoha. "So he's back is he? Fufufufu.."I grimaced, there was no way she'd let me live peacefully now that Sasuke-kun was back. I could see her scheming in her head already. Despite both me and Shizune working overtime trying to push Tsunade into better influences, she wouldn't have any of it. Instead, I think I've become more like her if anything. "By the way...I have this...mission I need to have done.." She looked at me and I knew there was going to be trouble. "Would you and Sasuke take care of it for me?" "W-what rank is it?" "B." ... "Do you have an objection to that? You do B rank missions all the time!" "O-of course Tsunade-sama." Tsunade smirked. I sighed. I knew that she knew THAT I didn't want to tell Sasuke about my 'improvement.' But my teacher was never one to worry what a guy thought. "Well, go get him."

I stared at Sakura as she fidgeted and looked around, not meeting my eyes. What was she so nervous about? It was only the hokage asking for a mission. Maybe she was only worried about me getting injured again, as if I'd allow some stray ninja come even close. At least, that's what I thought at first. Sakura was only worrying about me as usual. Not. I nearly lost my careful mask of indifference when the 5th told me. The only thing that could do that was Sakura and clearly this was no exception. "You want me to go on a B rank mission...with Sakura?" "That's right." She smirked. "I've never known you to refuse a mission before Sasuke-_kun_." I glanced at Sakura. She was standing straight up. Her face revealed nothing, for a change. Cautiously, I nodded. 'ALRIGHT!" the 5th clapped her hands together. "You set out right now." I stared at the hokage, momentarily stunned. Then, collecting myself, I turned around and strode out the door. "Hurry up Sakura."

"Hurry up Sakura." "C-coming!" I, too, turned and followed Sasuke out the door. I sorely wanted to narrow my eyes at my teacher but she was way too scary for me to do that. Instead, like every time something like this happened with Tsunade-sama, I sighed again and resigned myself to the task at hand. I couldn't bear the slow pace we were making. It was apparent that Sasuke-kun could go much faster than this. What he didn't know was that I could too. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" I smiled. "Look, when you were away, I trained myself a bit." He raised his eyebrows. I took a breath, reminding myself not to go overboard just to wipe off that disbelieving look of his. Instead, I increased my speed slightly, only half of what I usually moved to but Sasuke immediately adjusted his speed to match. "Not bad." I smiled again, this time in pure excitement. I giggled and Sasuke smiled at me. I could never get over the fact that he smiled completely and only for me. By nightfall we managed to reach a small clearly where we set up the camp. Believe it or not, one of the most important skills for a fighter, ninja or soldier, is the ability to fall asleep at any time, anywhere. I released the seal on the scroll that carried my sleeping bag, settled in and immediately fell asleep, knowing Sasuke-kun would protect me without fail.

It's not like I plan to smile only around Sakura. It's just that she always makes me smile, despite my mood. Seeing her so bubbly and happy just lifts my spirits automatically. I looked over at Sakura, sleeping peacefully beside me. Her sleeping face looked so calm and she seemed to retain a smile even during slumber. I couldn't help but smile again. I want to protect her I thought. I want to protect her smile. Even if everything else was destroyed, I would want to see her smile again and call my name. 'Sasuke-kun." I stared at her in surprise. She was still asleep, but had murmured my name. My eyes softened. I reached over to brush a stray pink strand on her face but my hand stopped just before. I fell onto the grass. I think I loved her more than she gave me credit for. I didn't really know myself. I just knew that I wanted to protect her.

My eyes snapped open at the same time as Sasuke's. Someone was coming. I forced my body to relax, as if I was still sleeping. Sasuke had done the same, a step behind me. I heard the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. I knew Sasuke was listening for a sound but I closed my eyes and focused. Immediately I felt an unfamiliar chakra pattern in the leaves. I yawned, pretending to be disturbed awake. Sasuke looked over at me. "What is it?" "The wind's so noisy tonight." Then, purposefully, I let a sudden gust of wind carry away my headband. "Ah!" Using it as an excuse, I scrambled out of my sleeping bag and chased after it, bring me closer to the edge of the forest. Closer, closer to where a pair of eyes watched me with killer intent.

I felt it at once. A presence in the forest. Worried, I glanced at Sakura, relieved that she continued to breathe evenly. I started to listen for a sound, any sound. My heart skipped a beat when I heard Sakura yawn. Trying not to sound tense, I asked her what was wrong. When Sakura started running after her headband I was after her in a flash. Just before I caught up to her I realized where the presence was. Directly above her.

* * *

Sasuke pulled me towards him forcefully. I flinched as a kunai struck into the ground at the exact same place I was standing a second ago. "T-thank you Sasuke-kun.' He said nothing, pulling me closer to his chest. I heard the scrape of metal as he drew his sword. 'Stay safe,' he murmured into my ear before throwing me behind him. He flew up among the leaves where the clash of metal striking metal could be heard. Two dark blurs scattered and shot through the canopy of leaves. I could only sit there and watch as the two nearly invisible forms clashed again and again. But I wasn't too worried. I could feel the chakra pattern of the unknown assassin grow weaker and weaker. What I wasn't prepared for was his last attempt.

"Sakura!" I remember the knife flying towards her. Her eyes widened. No, I have to protect her. I have to protect her smile. A sharp pain stabbed me in the back but I paid it no attention. I heard the laughter of my opponent. I can't fall. The last thing I heard was her voice. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

I stared, shocked at Sasuke's still form. While I had successfully dodged the knife, the assassin had took the opportunity to slash a deep wound across Sasuke's back. He started laughing and ranting about something. I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was Sasuke's voice yelling my name, over and over. The ninja turned to leave, paused then carelessly threw another kunai towards me. My hand moved automatically, grabbed it by the handle. The ninja gasped, whirled back but it was already too late. I could only hear Sasuke's voice...

I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be

Then one day I realized

The fairytale life wasn't for m e

* * *

Author's Note  
LOL thanks to kumori dokuro for a review YET AGAIN! )  
Okay, this chapter is Sakura's realization that she can't be protected by Sasuke all the time, that she's gotta stand up for herself. I've got two more chapters to go. I've organized the whole story completely on the lyrics of the Cinderella song xP My OCD helps me with the length of each chapter-about three pages print format. I don't really like how I wrote this chapter. Spring break's almost over and I feel half-dead. Plus after the break the updates will be slower.(And you ask yourself, how can it POSSIBLY get slower than it already is?)  
Regarding the paragraph in which Sasuke-kun reflects beside the sleeping Sakura, I go by these words from Honey and Clover. "When it comes to processing feelings of love, Takemoto's mind works like a system 5 Mac." There's a bar labeled: Processing feelings of love-35 minutes left.


	4. The Action

_Girl_ Saves **Boy**

**_Cinderella_**

**_ The Action_**

"SASUKE-KUN!" the first thing I heard was her voice. I groggily blinked and opened my eyes. The blurry sight eventually came into focus The first thing I saw was her face. She was hovering over me, emerald eyes wide. "Sakura..." Her eyes softened and she smiled, promptly collapsing into a chair. "I'm sorr-" I rolled my eyes. We went through this routine everytime. "It's fine Sakura." Sakura was silent for several minutes before looking straight into my eyes. Her clear, unfathomable gaze pierced into my heart and I was flooded with several emotions at once. Her eyes kept starting at me to the point I felt paralyzed before she suddenly stood up and walked away. I leaned back onto the bed as my heart resumed its normal pace. Outside, I saw two of the nurses huddled together start to whisper after she swept by them. "That girl, she didn't have to look so worried." "Yes, I know!" The other exclaimed. "When she brought that boy here he was already mostly healed." "I wonder if she's a doctor as well." "The techniques used to heal the wounds were very advanced. Do you think she took him to a healer beforehand?""Oh but look at her clothes! Maybe she's a medical ninja!" They glanced towards me, then, shocked that I was awake and staring at them, bowed their heads and hurried away. I continued to stare that the place that the nurses stood, my thoughts in turmoil. There was no nearby healer where we made camp.

I had to do it. Heal him with my own power. I had already caused him enough trouble pretending not to be able to fight, to dodge...to help. I carried him to the closest healer, which, wasn't so close after all. I sprinted. Guiltily, I had to act as if I was unsure if he was going to be alright or not. That, of course, was utterly ridiculous. I didn't have so little confidence in my skills. Swallowing my pain I started doing what I always did after he protected me. Apologize. As usual, he brushed it off casually. When I heard him use that tone I was hit with such an unspeakable sadness. My eyes focused on the tiles of the hospital floor while I struggled to hold my emotions in check so that they would not spill over. When I looked up again, and saw his onyx eyes meet mine, my feelings broke free and pure emotion filled my eyes. I could feel what my eyes were communicating, and I could still feel it as I tore my eyes away from his and walked away. A hopelessness, a despair, a sorrow, a regret, a guilt, a grief and a heartache so painful it felt like an endless abyss. I knew, I wouldn't be able to hide for long.

When we started out again, I couldn't meet his black orbs. The whole time, however, he looked at nothing but me. I wanted to break the silence, say something, anything. I wanted to be able to shake off the pressing secret and laugh. "If you keep looking at me Sasuke, you'll walk into a tree." But there had never been something like this standing between us. He was my protector, and I was the protected. Always. Whenever I thought about it rage always rose up and replaced my sadness. Have you ever heard of the Great Chain of Being? It was an Elizabethan concept. The idea of this concept is that everything has a place in this world, and no one can move from that place, ever. From the rocks and rives, that have no life, to bears and eagles, who have the power of speech and animation, to humans, who are blessed with speech, movement and spirituality to the highest of beings, God and his angels who have cast of the restrictions of flesh. Also, in each of those classes, exist further subdivisions. Most importantly, it is believed that should one attempt to move from its position, great disasters would befall the world. Moving is unthinkable and impossible. Thats what really rankles me with that. It's as if Sasuke's and my places in the world has been pre-determined and now we are unable to change our roles. But I firmly disbelieve that. And my three year training with the 5th proves it. When it actually came down to it though, I find that letting go of what our relationship has been for the past ten years is harder than expected.

She said nothing. Her silence cut me deeper than any words could of done. We've never had secrets between us, not one in the ten years I've known her. Maybe that's why she was having such difficulty disguising it. She never had to conceal anything from me. She won't meet my eyes either and my heart ached. My head was reeling. Did I love her? More than a brother towards a sister, a guardian towards a charge? The change in her wasn't making it easier for me, I felt dizzy even though I knew my wounds were healed. Thinking of the incident in the hospital made me frown slightly. I kept my eyes on her, like if I continued to look at her she'd eventually look back. The thought of her bright moss-green eyes never looking my way evoked a pain in my chest that felt like it would never be healed. Sakura cried a lot. But all I'd have to do is walk over to her, bend down, and let her fall into my arms. After thoroughly wetting my shirt, she'd look up at me and she'd smile that smile. The one that always seemed to tug at my heartstrings. And her eyes would shine like newly polished emeralds. Usually she'd be exhausted after crying and would fall asleep instantly. I always stayed with her because she said she felt safe when the first thing she saw when she awoke was my face. When she opened her eyes, still not yet awake, I'd watch her eyes because they seemed so magical to me. Once, after a mission, I was walking back through the forest when a thunderstorm hit me suddenly. I took shelter into my camp and waited it out. When I walked out, the forest had been transformed. When the sunlight hit the leaves, the raindrops sparkled like gems. It seemed so brilliant, so full of life, and the spirit of growing things. It left me speechless, like there wasn't a word in the English language to describe the scene before me. I rarely became like that. Only that one time in the forest, (and I came back to the same clearing numerous times to clear my head) And when gazing at Sakura's eyes.

I think it was because we were both too engrossed in our thoughts that we failed to notice it. Under normal circumstances the little clues wouldn't have escaped our sight. But I felt like we could never be normal again. Presumably Sasuke was thinking about something along the same lines as me because he didn't show any signs of detecting anything. The broken branches, the whisper of leaves rustling when there was no breeze... the people were clearly not professionals. However, to attack people of _our_ reputation (or at least _his_ reputation.)it meant that they made up for it in numbers. I was caught before I had time to respond. My brain had completely withdrew when we were walking that I didn't realize anything until it was too late. I saw Sasuke's eyes widen as the sharp knife pressed into my neck.

"Let her go." The assassins surrounding us shifted nervously. There wasn't anyone who wasn't deaf who could doubt the deadly sincerity in my voice. The one currently holding Sakura captive however, seemed to be braver and more resolute than the rest. "Of course." I continued to glare at him. He made no move to release his grip on Sakura, or remove the blade at her neck. He chuckled infuriatingly. "Under certain conditions of course." My eyes hardened, I spared a millisecond glance at Sakura and my gaze shifted back to her captor. However, that swift glance successfully unsettled me. Her eyes weren't displaying the wild panic and her body wasn't showing any signs of the usual fear. My mind flashed back to the conversation between the nurses and a thought rose, unbidden. Maybe panic was harder to fake than worry. Cursing at myself, I shook off the thoughts and concentrated on getting her free. The assassin noticed my look and he looked down at his prey. "My, my what a brave little cat we have here. Are you acting all tough for your boyfriend here?" She dropped her gaze immediately, avoiding eye contact. He smirked and addressed me again. "We'll give you back your princess...but haven't you ever heard of equivalent exchange? To get something, you gotta give something in return!""So," he continued, appraising me, then Sakura. "I'd say that this little miss would fetch the same price as say..._your _life?" I immediately understood him. I stood straighter, shifting out of my fighting stance. I was about to say yes. Anything for her safety. Except I was prevented from doing so.

He would have said yes. I knew he would. Without a doubt he would have gave up his life for mine. Idiot. When he stood up straighter I knew exactly what he would do. Of course this situation happened before but never under the particular circumstances. We had never been caught so completely unawares by such a large group. Silently, I cursed under my breath. It was probably my fault anyways. When he moved from his cat like stance, from being ready to counterstrike at any moment, to being ready to die. I couldn't let that happen. No matter what happened afterwards, no matter if he hated me, if he would never protect me again, I wouldn't let him die. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and dug my elbow into my captor as hard as possible. Which was, pretty hard.

He was flung back ten meters where he landed, showing no further inclination to get up. I stared at Sakura who got up slowly amidst the debris of broken trees. Her eyes met mine, for the first time today, and a thousand words were exchanged in a single second. I read the most prominent emotion there instantly. "I'm sorry" her eyes said. I stared back, shock freezing me in place. Time seemed frozen during that particular moment, before she broke her gaze and threw a punch at the guy throwing himself at her. Then she became a fierce blur of motion. Fists and feet connect with bone, punches hit their mark so fast only a very skilled fighter could follow. Nothing hit her. She evaded everything they tried to throw at her. A more cunning one noticed me, staring at her, and started towards me. He didn't draw his sword entirely out. She didn't give him time. She whirled, stopped for less than a second then her gloved fist hit the ground and the earth split. The row of cracked earth pushed past me as the land rushed up from the pressure. When the guy's companion replaced him she was by my side instantly and he flew off, probably breaking several trees along the way. I looked up at her, short pink tresses flowing in the air. She looked strong, confident, determined. I had never seen her looking like that before. She looked back at me, and smiled.

It was heartbreaking, and reassuring at the same time.

I can slay my own dragons

I can dream my own dreams

My knight in shining armor is me

So I'm gonna set me f r e e.

* * *

Author's Note

I watched some of the Naruto Shippuden episodes and some of the filler arc ones and it totally re-enforced my view on the girls of Naruto. For example, during the fight with Sasori in the Rescue Gaara arc Chiyo said this of Sakura: "Super strength, evasive ability and healing injuries," and I'm just like that girl's got skills. XD ROFL even the old girl's got skillzz "reincarnation technique" ftw. Okay random chatspeak aside,

Don't ask me how ninjas from Naruto came to know about the Great Chain of Being, or Elizabethan ages. I like history and plus it was mentioned, rather obscurely, in the Shakespeare play "Midsummer Night's Dream." Yes I like English too. XP I could totally rant on and on about how the Great Chain of Being was applied to Mr. Shakespeare's play, or how the subdivisions of the concept worked, or how I spazzed at my classmate for 5 minutes trying to remember the idea in the first place-but I won't. Since just saying how I **could **rant on and on is long enough.

Sasuke's POV got LONGER. O Interesting how the guy's mind works right? Right? Not. Since I'm making it up. P.S. ONE MORE TO GO! THE LAST VERSE OF THE SONG!

I'd rather be hated for who I am, than loved for who I'm not.

**Reviews much appreciated! Flames will be used to make ramen**


	5. The End

_Girl _Saves **Boy**

_**Cinderella**_

_**The End**_

It was as if a great burden had been lifted from my back. And as if that feeling had transferred over to reality, I stood up straighter. Amid the rubble, the debris, I smiled at Sasuke. Then, straightening, I lightly brushed off the dirt on my shorts and just stood there, waiting. His unfathomable eyes looked at me for a long time before the words came.

"What have you been doing these three years?"

"The same thing you've been doing" She replied softly. I stared at her hard. When did the crying, weak, vulnerable Sakura go? She had been replaced by this strong, confident, _beautiful_ young woman. This Sakura could obviously hold her own in a fight now, and I cursed inwardly for me not noticing it earlier.

"Who was your teacher?"

I paused before answering, knowing what effect my answer would have on him. "Tsunade-sama."

The shock clearly showed on my face, I knew that much. But Tsunade? She was the fifth hokage for god sakes! And you want me to believe that Sakura was now the apprentice for that woman? I've knew Sakura for years now. I can't accept such a big change in my life so quickly. I wonder what possessed her to make this change. But for now, I withheld that question.

"What can you do now?"

I chewed my lip. I didn't want to brag to Sasuke but I was pretty sure of my ability to kill a man in one punch. "Not much." He raised an eyebrow. So he was paying attention to my display earlier after all. I sighed and relented. "I'm a medical ninja."

I thought so. The nurses who talked about how my injuries were healed so expertly, how she was able to evade so many men attacking her, and her strength. My eyes returned to Sakura. She did look stronger. Before, the old Sakura had always looked so fragile and provoked such a need to protect in me. The new Sakura looked anything but fragile, and, as much as I hated to admit it, she no longer needed my protection. So I asked the question.

"Why did you change?"

He stared at me almost accusingly. The simple question hung in the air between us until I couldn't keep my words in and they spilled out in a chaotic flood.

"Because I love you! You might have not cared whenever you got injured protecting me, but I did! I was so guilty because of it! You'd always leave me, going off on dangerous missions with Naruto. Don't you know how much I worry when you're not there? And when I do get to go with you somewhere, I'm always such a burden to you! You'd never mention it of course, because you didn't realize it, because you were used to it. But that's precisely what bothers me so much! The fact that I can't do anything but stand by while you fought."

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry" I whispered to him. Another pause. To my everlasting surprise, a weak laugh from him.

"Why are you apologizing?"

She couldn't help but pout at my careless tone. "Because I know you can't handle emotional outbursts." That had me laughing. This was what I loved about her, her ability to make me laugh in no matter what situations I was in. Wait, I paused, did I love her? Before, I loved her as one would love a sibling. But she no longer need the protection of a sibling now. She had grown in the three years of my absence. But, I realized, in the end, this was still Sakura. Her unwavering emerald eyes, her hair the color of spring blossoms, and her smile, as fresh as the newly bloomed sakura in the spring.

"Sakura, thank you."

She looked at me, a faint smile at the corners of her mouth. "Why were you angry at me?"

"Because...you don't need me anymore."

I was shocked. If it was anything I needed it was him! I thought back to a novel I read once, by Emily Bronte. It was called 'Wuthering Heights' and I said a passage then.

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be. And If all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn into a mighty stranger." I giggled and threw myself at him.

"I'll always need you."

"Then I'll always stay by your side." She laughed again. That wonderful bell-like sound washed away all emotions except joy. And an overwhelming love. "Please do!"

The rest of the mission was completed smoothly. Going at our normal paces, we soon made it to our destination and were quickly returning home. The conversation was wonderful.

"So what kind of teacher is the fifth?" She grimaced.

"Let's just say she doesn't go easy on me."

"So I suppose that the idiot knows?"

"Pft. Naruto did go off training as well, but he came back a half a year before you. And besides, he's scared of me now." I thought back to the moment

"If I were to injure myself right here, could you heal me?"

"Don't." She looked at me seriously. "Please."

His eyes softened as they looked at me. His lips lightly brushed my forehead as he whispered. "Of course." I could feel my heart going into overdrive and the color rushing to my cheeks.

"So why'd you cut off all your hair?"

"Got in the way of training."

I examined her. The Sakura of old wouldn't have possessed the straightforwardness of this one. If it all didn't happen so fast, I probably would have decided that I liked this version better. "Why didn't you tell me when I first got back?"

I blushed. "I kinda..wanted you to keep protecting me..just for a little while longer."

Her words brought unparalleled joy and ecstasy to my heart. It looks like I didn't have to worry about her not needing me after all. "Well, if you're on a mission alone and you don't come back as fast as possible I'll assume that you're in trouble and come after you, understand?"

Laughing I agreed. "Deal."

The man flew back while the other enemies cautiously backed away from the angry kunoichi. She was obviously trying to heal her teammate, who appeared just as apprehensive towards her as her opponents. Sealing up the final wound she stood up and glared at the surrounding ninjas. "Don't. Interrupt. Me." Those were no doubt the last words that those who were unfortunate enough to be her foes heard. The static of the radio hummed in her ear for several seconds before a voice broke through. "You're not here yet." The woman's eyes widened as she hurried to speak. "Wait but I'm almost-" "Too late." The other's voice declared in a matter-of-fact-tone. A figure, who apparently hadn't seen the manner in which his comrades had been disposed of, crept up behind her, then leapt. He never made it. A lethally sharp sword interrupted his path and a kick strengthened with chakra sent him to the same fate as the other half a dozen people.

The pink haired woman pouted. The black haired man laughed in response.

"I told you, if you're on a mission and you don't come back as fast as you can, I'll assume that you're in trouble."

"I remember it quite well Sasuke-kun."

"Good."

"...I'm still here you know."

Two voices in perfect unison reached the blond. "Shut up Naruto."

Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal t h i n g

* * *

Author's Note

Don't ask me how ninjas from Naruto came to know about Wuthering Heights. And YES! IT WAS TOTALLY STOLEN FROM TWILIGHT! I'm sorry, it fit too well. And I read once from a display pic referring to the scene when Sasuke leaves Konoha and Sakura tries to stop him, that said "When Sasuke said 'Thank you' what he really meant was "I love you"

I don't really like the ending. In fact, I dislike the ending. Indeed I might be so presumptuous as to suggest that I detest the ending. ... Oh well, no matter. What _does_ matter is that I AM FINALLY DONE.

...

You may cheer. ;D

**Reviews still appreciated! Flames will used for a celebration ramen! full lyrics, thanks, and a preview for the next in line on the credits page!  
**


	6. And they lived happily ever after

_Girl_ Saves **Boy**

_**Cinderella**_

_**CREDITS PAGE**_

When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,  
Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

CHORUS  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whos not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand im happy just the way i am  
Dont need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

CHORUS

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

_CHORUS x3_

I FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING! :O

Thanks to all the people who left reviews, favs, or added my story to their Alerts! They were all greatly appreciated! So thank you very much (in no particular order):

kumori dokuro, Theblackroseofkonoha, Kaydreams, Tip of the Top Hat, cheryysaki-chan for your reviews

kumori dokuro, Tip of the Top Hat, Kaydreams, Theblackroseofkonoha for your alerts

and kumori dokuro, TrixyEvans, theblackroseofkonoha, The-Trapped-Phoenix, Blossom Angel92, CrimsonChidori for your favs. (If you just left a fresh review for the final chapter, you will be added! Don't worry:D

Look for the next story in Girl Saves Boy, Naruto version- Sunny Place, starring Naruto and Hinata! While the idea didn't come from the song itself, the lyrics from 'Pocketful of Sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield will be featured in 'Sunny Place'. Just because it fit ;)

Preview for 'Sunny Place'-liable to change depending on the deranged mind of the author

"I was always watching him from the shadows, silently cheering him on from the sidelines. My confidence in him knew no bounds. He was inspirational to me, like a long ago artist would be to a modern art student. He was the reason I pushed myself. But it was never enough. When would I finally be his equal? For now I was content, but the winds of change were stirring; they were pushing the shadows of clouds towards my sunny place.

There's a place I go that nobody knows

Where the rivers flow and I call it home

And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light

And nobody cries, there's only b u t t e r f l i e s"

**THANK YOU AGAIN! -bows-**


End file.
